criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Shark Attack!
Shark Attack! is the fifty-seventh case of the game and the first case of Pacific Bay and the Ocean Shore district. Case Background The victim was a reality TV show star named Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis, who was found on the beaches of Ocean Shore half-eaten by a shark with his fingers pryed off and his hands taped together with tape. The killer was a shark expert named Trevor Finn. Trevor blames Ice P for his downfall because Ice P drove the sharks out of the shoreline so that Ice P would make his reality TV show safe to film, causing Trevor to seek work as a parrot keeper in a zoo in Pacific Bay. Trevor was mad because without sharks in the beach, he can't be a shark expert like he was once before. So Trevor blueprinted his comeback so that he can have his life back, but Amy and the player shipped Trevor to court where he had to explain the methods before Honorable Dante, who currently serves as the city's justice. Trevor told the Honorable Dante that Ice P was to be blamed for the destruction of his career, and continuing from Amy and the player arresting Trevor, he saw Ice P grossly drunk exiting out of the Tiki Shack, giving Trevor a good opportunity to lead him to a secluded spot in the beach. There Trevor tied Ice P's hands with sticky tape and sliced the victim's fingers with his sailing knife, threw those fingers into the sea, and shortly afterwards, dragged Ice P into the waters as well. Ice P didn't go down without a fight as he struggled to stay away from the waters by lodging Trevor a bit but alas, Trevor succeeded, putting Ice P in the waters just enough for the shark to make contact with the victim, and Trevor swam away afterwards. After hearing Trevor's artistic murder methods, the Honorable Dante decided thus a lifetime jail sentence with no parole was necessary for Trevor. Victim *'Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis' (found on a beach half-eaten by a shark) Murder Weapon *'Shark' Killer *'Trevor Finn' Suspects C57TrevorFinn.png|Trevor Finn C57MaggieRyder.png|Maggie Ryder C57CarlyLewis.png|Carly Lewis C57ZackTaylor.png|Zack Taylor C57AugustaLopez.png|Augusta Killer's Profile *The killer wears a shell necklace *The killer is in contact with parrots *The killer eats hot dogs *The killer wears glasses *The killer has a jellyfish sting Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Seaside (Available from start; Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Chain, Broken Object) *Autopsy Body (18:00:00 with Roxie; Atttribute: Killer wears a Shell Necklace; Murder Weapon Found: Shark) *Talk to Trevor Finn about the shark (Play Seaside as a task) *Examine Victim's Chain (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers (03:00:00 with Yann; Attribute: Killer in contact with parrots) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Watch) *Talk to Carly about her deceased husband (Restore Watch first) *Examine Soggy Paper (Result: Meet and Greet; Shopping Alley Unlocked) *Investigate Shopping Alley (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Fan Photo) *Analyze Fan Photo (06:00:00 with Hannah) *Ask Maggie why she hated the victim (Fan Photo must be analyzed first) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tiki Shack (Available at start; Clues: Cooler, Faded Paper) *Examine Cooler (Result: Sticky Tape) *Examine Sticky Tape (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease (06:00:00 with Yann; Attribute: Killer eats Hot Dogs) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Waiver) *Question Zack Taylor about the Filming Waiver (Must restore Waiver first) *Investigate Ice Cream Kiosk (Must talk to Zack first; Clues: Cell Phone, Fishing Vest) *Examine Cell Phone (Result: Unlocked Cell Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Cell Phone (12:00:00 with Hannah) *Talk to Augusta about what she saw the victim do (Finish Cell Phone analysis) *Talk to Carly about her argument with her husband (Talk to Augusta first) *Examine Fishing Vest (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map (Result: Map) *Ask Trevor about the map found at the Tiki Shack (Must restore Map first) *Examine Torn Photo (Must complete all tasks before first) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Zack about that "kiss" (Available from start) *Investigate Bar Shelves (Available from start; Clues: Surfboard, Camera) *Examine Surfboard (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Shark's DNA) *Ask Maggie about the shark bites on her surfboard (Must unravel Shark's DNA first) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera (09:00:00 with Hannah) *Talk to Augusta about the photo she took (Finish Camera Analysis first) *Investigate Shark Stomach (Must complete all tasks before first; Clues: Sailing Knife, Fingers) *Examine Sailing Knife (Result: Strange Creatures) *Analyze Strange Creatures (09:00:00 with Yann; Attribute: Killer stung by Jellyfish) *Examine Fingers (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance (15:00:00 with Yann; Attribute: Killer wears Glasses) *Arrest Killer (1 star per guess) *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Tiki Shack (Clues: Faded Ticket; can be done at the beginning) *Examine Faded Ticket (Result: Ice P Show Ticket) *Ask Carly if she knows about Augusta's outburst (Restore the Show Ticket first) *Investigate Seaside (Clues: Sandcastle; can be done at the beginning) *Examine Sandcastle (Result: Augusta's Magic Wand) *Ask Zack if he saw Augusta (Prerequisite: Magic Wand found; Rewards: Lifeguard Visor, Shark Tooth Necklace) *Investigate Ice Cream Kiosk (Clues: Augusta) *Ask Augusta what's wrong (Clues: Augusta's Broken Cell Phone) *Analyze Augusta's Broken Cell Phone (06:00:00 with Hannah) *See Carly to get explanations about the Ice-P look-alikes casting (Finish Cell Phone *Analysis first; Rewards: Burger and 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case (1 Star) Trivia *Although this is the fifty-seventh case in the game, it's actually appearing as "Case 1" of Pacific Bay. Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Ocean Shore